Taigafurea no Namida
Taigafurea no Namida (タイガフレアの涙) is the 47th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on September 1, 2002. Synopsis In the previous episode, Jirou emerged victorious in his match against Li Chun. The next match is Kyousuke pitting against his own love interest, Lan Fang. Will he be able to control his affections just to win the match? Plot The episode begins with the flashbacks from the previous episode where Kouya arrives in San Francisco via Takeshi's private plane, the lineup for the second stage and how Jirou emerged victorious against Li Chun. Kouya then arrives late and later compliments Jirou over his victory against Li Chun and Kyousuke has Lan Fang's aster hair clip and later stares at her at the Si Xing Hu Tuan side. Kyousuke then remembers the incident on how Lan fang runs away from him in Australia. Kouya then grins after seeing Lan Fang. It then cuts to Kaoru informing Kyousuke about his next match. Until the team see a sad Kyousuke which Kaoru and Jirou notice (the latter points out the Gear Master to the former). Kaoru then remembers that Kyousuke is pitting against Lan Fang (whom Kouya later calls out for) the next day. Jirou says that it is not a good joke but Kouya says that he is telling the truth. Just as Kyousuke leaves, Kouya urges him to wait and calls Lan Fang out. But the Chinese lady lashes out his anger towards Kyousuke after the latter hands out the aster hairclip. Kyousuke then runs away and Kuroudo comments the incident. That night, Kaoru then asks if Kyousuke is alright but Lilika replies that he is not. The Gear Master is then seen contemplating in his bedroom. Lilika tells the team that they must leave Jin alone. As the scene shifts to the rest of the club, Kaoru scolds Kouya after the incident at the waiting room. Kouya replies that it was his idea to boost Kyousuke's confidence but Kaoru replies that he is messing up Kyousuke's life and Jirou comments on how cold-hearted Lan Fang is after the latter said those harsh things towards Kyousuke in public and Kuroudo stares at the scenery. Kaoru is then worried about Kyousuke's situation that he might back out in his match. Kaoru nearly breaks down when she said that it is the first time he never said anything to Lan Fang and how she crucified Kyousuke's heart. Kuroudo was about enter Kyousuke's room but holds back when he sees Kouya. At Kouya and Jirou's room, Kuroudo says that they have survived many personal problems on their own and believes that Kyousuke can do the same thing. At the Si Xing Hu Tuan inn, Lan Fang (who is seen without her hairclips) stares at Tiger Flare and remembers a flashback with her meeting with Ming Wu that the modified Tiger Flare can surpass the normal system check. Lan Fang then rocks her Crush Gear forwards and backwards and notices a claw-like secret weapon. Just as Lan Fang contemplates her actions towards her Gear, Wang Hu suddenly wakes up from his sleep and misbehaves and tells that all his enemies must die. Lan fang tells Wang Hu to go back to sleep since it is just a bad dream. Which made Lan Fang remember how she met Wang Hu when they were little. Lan Fang then goes outside and tells herself that she is going to win her match. The next day, at the Tobita Club inn, the team are then looking for Kyousuke in his room, but he is not there and Kuroudo, who notices the aster flower assures that Kyousuke is alright and did not run off (which Jirou claims). It turns out that he already went ahead to the stadium by himself. At the ring Kyousuke notices that the aster flower in the angry Lan Fang's headband is missing. Kyousuke is then distracted and Lan Fang advises him to give up. During the match Tiger Flare attacks Dino Phalanx with the latter answering back by casting Fire Spinner. A distraught Lan Fang is told by Ming Wu that Wang Hu is watching. Tiger Flare then casts its VT Spin attack causing a body damage in Dino Phalanx. Lan Fang then angrily tells Kyousuke to give up the match if he wants Dino Phalanx to be spared from destruction. Tiger Flare then casts a VT Spin attack against Dino Phalanx causing one of the latter's parts to be detached and the former hits and damages a spin block and both the Tobita Club and the S Xing Hu Tuan are disappointed over the match and the referee looks at Gina Firestone. The first round then ends in a draw. Just as Kyousuke steps out of the ring, his teammates comment over Lan Fang's action during the match and the Gear Master mentally says that she understands Lan Fang's actions. Gina then looks at the damaged spin block and looks at Crush Gordon, who told the spectators that the game will take a 30 minute break due to the damage in the Crush Gear ring. Outside, Lan Fang meets Kuroudo who returned the missing aster back to her. Lan Fang then lashes out her anger towards him and Kuroudo scolds her for being harsh to Kyousuke and just as Lan Fang throws the flower clip, Kuroudo dodges it and the two start the duel with him wielding a shinai (bamboo sword) and Lan Fang with a spear. The two then start to clash and Kuroudo tells how Kyousuke feels for Lan Fang but she replied that she is protecting Wang Hu after she dodges Kuroudo who comments on her poor Gear Fighting skills. Lan Fang said it is her fate as a warrior. Just as the two clash again, Kyousuke overhears the two and stops the duel. Seeing the Gear Master breaking down, Lan Fang stares at the flower clip and leaves the two boys. Kyousuke then tells Kuroudo not to tell anyone about the incident despite Lan Fang's behavior. Kyousuke then meets Gina who summoned the Gear Master regarding the damaged spin block in the first round. Gina stated that Tiger Flare passed the systems check (Ming Wu is seen smiling over the incident and Ma Liang is also seen holding the secret weapon) and asks Kyousuke to conduct the same but the Gear Master declines it. At the start of round 2, both fighters are distracted to each other and Tiger Flare casts a VT spin attack and persistently pushes Dino Phalanx. Lan Fang then taunts Kyousuke and the latter is in tears and notices that Tiger Flare is crying. Ming Wu then tells Lan Fang to think about Wang Hu. Tiger Flare then casts its VT spin again and uses a Hurricane Crush-like attack destroying Lan Fang's hair clips. Tiger Flare then is sent in mid-air and casts a Speeding Tornado-like attack and Dino Phalanx dodges uses its VT Spin just as Tiger Flare is about to land and Kyousuke apologizes to a sad Lan Fang. Dino Phalanx then hits a spin block and tosses Tiger Flare in mid-air and the former gets back in running whereas the latter is pierced to the ground. During the 5 second countdown (despite Tiger Flare not operating), Dino Phalanx accidentally casts Burning Inferno and destroys Tiger Flare which is transformed in pink crystals (tears) during the latter's disintegration. Kyousuke is then declared the winner and Crush Gordon is shocked and commented that it is ugly to see Gear destructions during a battle (although it is not against the rules during this episode). As Kyousuke steps out of the ring, the spectators and Kaoru jeered him but Kouya told the latter that Lan Fang got what was coming to her. At the Si Xing Hu Tuan side, Lan Fang then tearfully leaves the arena and breaks down again after she trips. She then thanks Kyousuke after the battle since she will not fight anymore. The episode ends with Kyousuke leaving the arena. Trivia *Kaoru is seen walking backwards at the beginning of this episode *Kouya ignores his wrist injury throughout this episode. In later episodes, he feels it again. *It is revealed in this episode that Lan Fang is Ming Wu's adopted daughter *This is the only episode that shows Lan Fang without her headbands. **In this appearance, she resembles that of Disney's rendition of the legendary Chinese warrior Mulan *Kyousuke often simply refers to Dino Phalanx as "Dino" in this episode Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)